The Wicked Witch and Her Flying Monkey
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: It's the Jeffersonian's Halloween party again, and Booth lets Bones pick out his costume. Set between S6 and S7. One-Shot. Booth/Bones


**AN: I don't own Bones.**

 **Okay, I was planning on updating 'COMD' but since it's Halloween, I felt I should write a Halloween story instead. So, 'COMD' will be up sometime in the next week.**

 **Since this is set in between S6 and S7, Cam is not yet dating Arastoo, but is still with the gynecologist, and Bones is only a few months pregnant at this time.**

 **Happy Halloween, Bones fans!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Booth, are you going to the Jeffersonian Halloween party this year?" Bones asked as she walked down the hallway to her living room where Booth was currently watching a hockey game.

"I wasn't planning to, Bones." he said, not taking his eyes off the game. "Why? Are you going?"

"Yes." she said, sitting beside him and folding her legs under her. "I have to. It's not negotiable, according to Cam." she added, reaching for her laptop. "And I thought we'd be going together?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Alright, Bones." he sighed, smiling at her. "I'll go with you."

"Okay. And I presume you don't have a costume, do you?" she asked, frowning as he shook his head.

"Well...what are you going as?" he asked, sipping his beer. "Wonder Woman again?"

"No. I was going to find a different costume, Booth." Bones said.

Booth drifted off as he remembered the Wonder Woman costume. He had always liked watching her, but it had gotten _extremely_ difficult to keep his eyes off her after that Halloween when she dressed as Wonder Woman, with her small blue shorts with the stars, the corset that pushed her magnificent breasts up to her chin, and her fantastic long legs ending in the red and white boots. Booth knew before that she had a fabulous body, of course. He'd be blind not to notice. Suffice it to say that Bones as Wonder Woman became a favorite fantasy of his after that.

"Booth? Are you listening to me?" Bones asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What'd you say, Bones?" he asked, shaking his head.

Bones sighed. "I asked if we should get matching costumes." she said.

"Oh. Uh...what do you think?" he asked.

"Well, Angela mentioned she and Hodgins were going as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. And Cam said she and Paul are going as Jack Skeleton and Sally." she said.

Booth smiled as he listened to her. "I think you mean Jack Skellington, Bones." he said.

Bones waved her hand toward Booth. "You know what I meant." she said. "Should we get matching costumes, Booth?" she asked.

"Whatever you think, babe." he said, going back to watching the hockey game.

"Okay." Bones said.

* * *

Two weeks later, Booth had completely forgotten about their conversation. So, it was a surprise when, getting back to his apartment, he found Bones standing in front of the sofa with two huge packages opened in front of her.

"Hey, Bones." he said, throwing himself in his chair.

"Hi." she smiled. "What did Hacker want?" she asked.

"Big surprise, he was asking about you." he said. "He mentioned that he saw you a few days ago and you looked like you were sick. So, if he asks you, you were sick with a stomach bug."

"Technically speaking, I am, Booth." Bones said, tilting her head as her hands drifted to her stomach.

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't very well tell him you've had a nasty case of morning sickness, could I?" he asked rhetorically. "But, on the upside, I found out he won't be around much longer."

"Oh?"

"He's being transferred to a field office in Montana." Booth smiled. "Anyway, enough about him. What's in the boxes, babe?" he asked.

"Our costumes for the Halloween party." Bones said.

"What party?" he asked.

"The Jeffersonian's." she said.

"Awwww, Bones." Booth groaned. "There's a hockey game on I was planning on watching."

"Booth, you said two weeks ago you'd go to this thing with me." Bones said. "You're not getting out of it." she said, giving him a glare and picking up one of the boxes and going to the bedroom. "Get changed. We only have two hours until we have to be there." she yelled down the hall.

Booth groaned again as he got up. Going over to the sofa and peering into the box she left behind, his eyes widened as he saw what was presumably his costume. If this was his, he really wanted to know what Bones was going as.

Twenty minutes later, Booth was dressed in his costume, and sitting as best as he could on the sofa, a deep frown on his face under his fake head. Shaking his head, he wondered what possessed Bones to get this particular costume for him. Looking up as he heard the bedroom door open, he felt his jaw drop open.

Bones was dressed in a black dress that stopped mid thigh on the left and had an asymmetrical hem that led down to her right knee. The top had a fitted bodice that, like her Halloween costume of yore, pushed her breasts up, and had long bell sleeves. Add in a black and silver belt around her waist, a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of calf high boots with a thick heel, along with a pointed black hat on her head, and she was the perfect witch.

"Wow." Booth gasped, pulling his fake head off. "Bones, you look...wow." he said, standing.

"Thank you, Booth." she said, smiling shyly. "I admit, it's a bit more...suggestive...than I thought it would be, but I like it." she said. "I'm just glad it fits. I've gained about five pounds since I ordered it."

"That's good, though, Bones." Booth said. "And it fits...perfectly, in my opinion." he said, smiling and waggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. "I have to ask, though, did you _have_ to make me a Flying Monkey?"

"It went better with my witch costume. Growing up, the Wicked Witch and her Flying Monkeys were my favorite characters in the Wizard of Oz." Bones explained, smoothing her hand down the front of his furry costume.

"Well," he sighed, "I guess it could've been worse. After all, you could've made me the Tin Man." he smiled.

Bones laughed again, picturing Booth as the Tin Man, or the Cowardly Lion, which she'd thought about getting for him. She giggled harder, imagining Booth with the curly hair on the side of his head and a red bow in his hair.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, enjoying this side of her.

Bones shook her head as she calmed herself. "It's nothing, Booth." she said. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, walking toward the door.

Booth sighed again at the thought of being in this stuffy costume with a bunch of stuffy people. _'The things I do for Bones.'_ he thought. "Yeah, let's go. But, hey, we won't have to stay long, will we? Cause the game starts at eight, and seeing as it's six thirty now..."

"Booth." Bones said sternly. "I set up the DVR to record it, and seeing as we don't have work tomorrow, you can watch it later." she said.

"Alright, alright." he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Besides, if you're good, I might let you into my fortress of darkness later." Bones said suggestively as she walked out of the apartment.

"Oh, Bones," he said with a smirk, "I can be _very_ good." he said, running after her.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **I know the Wicked Witch lived in a bright shiny castle in Wizard of Oz book, but I prefer to think she lived in a dark castle in a forest, like the movie, hence the last thing Bones says.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


End file.
